Mosh
Original = |-| Urban Toys = |-| Superstar = |-| Mega= Mosh is the 1st Gogo in Series 1, and the first character to be introduced in the modern series. With his large smile and friendly appearance, Mosh is the most popular Gogo of the new series. Appearance Mosh has a small white circle on his stomach, and has two small spherical horns coming out of his head. He is shown smiling hard. Personality Mega Metropolis Mosh is shown to be kind and friendly, going out of his way to help others. He is widely respected by the other Gogos. Mosh is shown to be friends with Angiru, and they both introduced the concept of the Mega Gogos to readers. Mosh has also introduced to the readers the Pods in the series, and he is prone to break the fourth wall several times in this series. Gogo's Crazy Bones Comic Mosh retains his friendly personality from the Mega Metropolis series. In the comic Hot and Cold Running Gogo's, he was shown to be very clumsy causing accidents whenever he tries to help. Description Super Kind. All the Gogo's want to be friends with Mosh. *'Ability': Magic Smile *'Favourite Game': K.O. Trivia *Mosh serves as the mascot of the modern series. *Mosh's name comes from the term "moshing", where people dance to rock music in a violent and aggressive manner. **Additionally, his Urban Toys name, Bugui, roughly translates to "boogie" from Spanish. *There were two different designs of Mosh throughout Series 1; one with thicker eyes and another with thinner eyes. The thinner eyes variant was introduced in later packs. *Mosh is the first Gogo to be introduced in the modern series. * Following the release of the Explorer series in April 2009, British toy shop The Entertainer in Kingston upon Thames held a "swap day", where every swapper received a special Laser Mosh. *Mosh was implied to be available in the Mega Metropolis series in a miniture form. It has been said he was an unreleased character, and was additionally seen on flyers promoting the aforementioned series. *Mosh is the most famous Gogo in the modern series, and he has been made in many forms including an evolution form, a Mega Metropolis form, a Superstar version, and a Gold Collector's Tin variant. **He is also the only Gogo to be featured first in various series more than twice. **He could be seen as a parallel to Eggy, who is the most famous Gogo in the classic era. **He appeared in a 2010 Gogo's Christmas commercial, where he was tackled by an angry kid. Gallery Series 1 gogo-s-crazy-bones-serie-4-power-metal-gold-series-gogos-au-choix.jpg|Blue Mosh purplemoshDark Green Mosh.png|Dark Green Mosh Mosh moshs.jpg|Green Mosh purplemosh.png|Purple Mosh Blue Mosh.png|Light Blue Mosh Mosh all colors.png|All 5 colours of Mosh. Mosh misprint.jpg|Mosh with Face Misprint Superstar Series Yellow Superstars Mosh.png|Yellow Green Superstars Mosh.png|Green Mega Metropolis MegaMetropolis Mosh.jpg|Sealed Mega Metropolis Mosh Pink Mega Mosh.png Red Mega Mosh.png Light Blue Mega Mosh.png Light Green Mega Mosh.png Orange Mega Mosh.png Purple Mega Mosh.png Dark Green Mega Mosh.png MoshBig.jpg Screenshot 2020-01-07 at 3.55.07 PM.png Urban Toys MoshUrban.JPG|Urban Toys Mosh (Grey) urbanmosh1.png|Urban Toys Mosh (Lime) urbanmosh12.png|Urban Toys Mosh (Red) y urban mosh.png|Urban Toys Mosh (Yellow) orange urban mosh.png|Urban Toys Mosh (Orange) utmoshpink.png|Urban Toys Mosh (Pink) UTM_burned.png|Pink (Urban Toys) DPUTM_burned.png|Dark Pink (Urban Toys) Pink mosh.jpg Urbanboy1.png|Red (Urban Toys) goldenmoshe.png|Mosh from Gold Urban toys tin Tin Figures GOLDMOSH.jpg|Gold Tin Mosh urbanmosh123.png|Limited Series variant #1 tin mosh 2.png|Limited Series variant #2 LimitedSeriesVariantMosh3.png|Limited Series variant #3 tinvarient4.png|Limited Series variant #4 Artwork and prints Mosh.jpg|Mosh Sticker Mosh slips by sphereballs-d3dj45o.jpg|Mosh's design from the Gogo's Crazy Bones Comic UtG 01.jpg|Urban Toys Mosh Design Tcg mosh 1024x768.jpg|Mosh Card Design 2084052_1.jpg|Mosh trading card Cartoon mosh.jpg|Mosh Artwork IMG_2421.JPG Other P1010125.JPG|KittyGent1236's Mosh Family Plushmosh.jpg|Mosh Plush (Keychain) $_12sssss.JPG|Mosh plush Moshsuit1.jpg|Mosh costume 284614_227324250631955_1703486_n.jpg|Mosh in a commercial 26c26b43c1fcc29eb802c3c5844180a8.jpg|Mosh (Bugui) Urban Toys Character Slide PA030109.JPG|Happy family WQKP5OQXLG.jpg|Light Blue Mosh in 4-Pack IMG_0927.JPG|Mosh computer wallpaper KEYRINGLOL.jpg|Mosh keyring LaserMosh.png|A laser Mosh part of someone's collection. 20190127 113639.jpg|Two laser Mosh figures. SizeComparison.jpg Yellowmini.jpg|Yellow Mini Mosh Category:Series 1 Category:Characters Category:Mosh Category:Genios Category:Gold Series Category:1 Category:Superstars Category:Mascot Category:Mega Metropolis Category:Fusion Category:Urban Toys Category:Limited Series